Generally, plural converters are connected with each other in parallel in a power supply system when high power is required. Each converter comprises at least one magnetic element such as a transformer or an inductor. The magnetic element comprises a magnetic core and a coil winding. The coil winding is wound around the magnetic core to form a closed magnetic flux path. Consequently, the magnetic element is produced.
Since the magnetic element occupies large fractions of volume and weight of the overall power supply system, it is an important issue to reduce the volume and weight of the magnetic element in order to increase the power density of the power supply system. However, since the magnetic elements of the plural converters have individual magnetic cores and the magnetic flux paths are independent, the volume and weight of the overall power supply system are increased and the fabricating cost of the power supply system is high. Moreover, during operations of the power supply system, the magnetic core of the magnetic element of each converter will result in a large magnetic loss. Since the magnetic cores of the magnetic elements of the plural converters in the conventional power supply system are independent and the magnetic flux paths are independent, the conventional power supply system has large magnetic loss and volume.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a magnetic assembly and a power supply system with the magnetic assembly in order to overcome the above drawbacks.